Confused and in Love: A Roc Royal and Princeton story
by Chocolate luvers Dream
Summary: Roc and Prince are both confused about one another. With all the ups and downs and this story you would think its a roller coaster. ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO WILL NOT CARE ABOUT ROC AND PRINCE'S SEXUALITY. IM A MB FAN TO SO DONT TAKE IT TO HEART! HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH GLEE


_**READ THIS:Before I start the story let me say some things first Princeton's Mom Married Roc's Dad so now they live together and this story is only for people who doesnt care what sexuallity Roc and Princeton are its fictional. Fiction=Fake and i love Mb too so im not taking this to heart.**_

Prince:

" Hi im Princeton" Those were all the word princeton had to say when Roc first fell in love with him.

Roc:

" Hi im Roc Royal but if you want you can call me Roc" when he shook prince's hand they each felt a spark but didnt know what to do... they were only 15

_**one month later...**_

Roc:

"Get off me im sorry!" Roc yelled as he was getting hurt every second by Princes fist.

Prince:

"Dont ever walk in on me ever AGAIN!" Princeton said as he got off of Roc. After he got off of him ROc ran into his room.

_I dont feel safe when im here _Roc thought as he was wiping blood from his bottom lip _Everytime my dad leaves me alone with him I end up getting hurt... physically and mentally. I cant believe how he just got so angry at me_ _because I walked in on him in the shower. Luckily he had a towel near his side but I-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door. It was Princeton... this time fully clothed and not just with a towel around his waist. He wore a green v-neck shirt and dark blue baggy shorts that stopped at his shins.

Prince:

"Look im sorry for what I did earlier ok.. its just that if I didnt have that towel I wouldve been really embarresed and I just took the nervousness and (Shrugs shoulders while looking at the floor) got out of controll... we cool?"

Roc:

"Um yeah sure its just uh.. ive shouldve knocked last time im sorry."

Prince looked up with a smile and that made Roc smile too

Roc:

Wanna go watch t.v I think Friday's on.

Prince:

yeah sure ill make the popcorn.. how long is mom and dad gonna be out?

Roc:

Since they went out to dinner I assume about 11 or 12 o'clock... its 5:30

Prince: ok

as the boys went down stairs they were deep into there own thought's

Roc's thought:

_He apologized, doesent that mean something? And he looked so guilty, so ashamed about what he did.. but I know it wont be the last time he's gonna do that... thats the 3__rd__ time in a month that he either made me bleed or bruised me. I hope he'll quit doin this to me. I mean I do like him, as much as it makes me want to bend over in pain but I do.. I just wanna know if he likes me back. Probably not he's 15 and had like 8 different girlfriend's, I just wish I knew so I could explaine whats going on with me to him. Everytime he call's me names about something... no everything about me, ive been careful around him im just so scared yet attracted to him... im just so confused, NO next time I WILL fight back._

Prince's thought:

_Why do I feel this way. Everytime he looks at me I get nervous. And today when he walked in on me why did I have the starge urge to- no im not gonna even think about it.. but why. I dont even know if he likes me and - NO, NO im not gay I never liked boys and I never will. If anything HE likes ME. Like I would like someone whos so short and has the biggest feet in the world... but I know thats not true. I just dont know, im so confused. I never felt this way about anyone. I wish I knew what he was thinking. Im just gonna focus on the movie and try not to think about it._

As Princeton went into the kitchen and Roc to the couch they both just sat down and tried to watch Friday but there thoughts just grew and grew, but as Princeton kept thinking of how confused he was he got mad. Roc went up into the kitchen to get a glass of water. But then came Princeton right behind him.

Prince:

THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Roc turned around in shock of how close he was then moved to the other corner as if he knew what exactly was about to happen.

Roc:

WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?

Prince:

YOUR THE REASON WHY IM SO DAMN CONFUSED!

Roc:

CONFUSED ABOUT WHAT?

As soon as Roc got finished with that sentence Princeton ran and shoved him. Then Roc shoved him back which made Princeton stumble over his own shoe's. When Princeton regaine his balanced He pushed Roc on the floor and tried to punch him, but he moved out the way. Princeton grabbed his knuckles which gave Roc some leverage and pushed Princeton off of him. He got up and ran into the room that was like a play area,it had a lot of room. Prince ran after him and pushed Roc on the floor again, but instead of having hitting the hard tile floor he hit soft carpet. But then when he turned over Princeton grabbed both of Rocs hands. When Roc was about to say something and lifted his head up, he didnt mean too but when there lips touched for the first time the both immedietly pulled apart,still in the same postion the kissed again. When prince got off of Roc they both went down stairs and snuggled together and watched the rest of Friday. When Roc was about to drift off to sleep in Princeton's arms Prince kissed his bottom lip and said " Sorry about the lip babe, your special to me and im sorry for hurting you." All Roc did was snuggle deeper into his arms and fell asleep.


End file.
